The Right Flowers
by DreamWanderingKat
Summary: A what if fic, looking at how things could have been slightly different if Anne were slightly more conscious of why she chose Gilbert's flowers for Convocation and if she did not hear about Gilbert's rumored engagement prior to the dance. Would the path forward have been easier for our two beloved characters?


Not sure if this is how to add an author's note, but hopefully! This is my first story here, and hopefully it is not too terrible! Italics represent text taken from the actual book, though at times I have abbreviated it. Let me know if this makes any sense or not - I am not used to writing fiction. As a disclaimer, of course I do not own any of the characters or anything recognizable, if I did, it clearly would be better written! Instead, I thank L. M. Montgomery for creating characters that are so much fun to play around with!

* * *

_Yet just before she left Patty's Place for Convocation she flung Roy's violets aside and put Gilbert's lilies-of-the-valleys in their place. She could not have told why she did it. Somehow, old Avonlea days and dreams and friendships seemed very close to her in this attainment of her long-cherished ambitions. She and Gilbert had once pictured out merrily the day on which they should be capped and gowned graduates in Arts. The wonderful day had come and Roy's violets had no place in it. Only her old friend's flowers seemed to belong to this fruition of old-blossoming hopes which he had once shared._

_For years this day had beckoned and allured to her; but when it came the one single, keen, abiding memory it left with her was not that of the breathless moment when the stately president of Redmond gave her cap and diploma and hailed her B.A.; it was not of the flash in Gilbert's eyes when he saw her lilies, nor the puzzled pained glance Roy gave her as he passed her on the platform. It was not of Aline Gardner's condescending congratulations, or Dorothy's ardent, impulsive good wishes. It was of one strange, unaccountable pang that spoiled this long-expected day for her and left in it a certain faint but enduring flavor of bitterness._

_The Arts graduates gave a graduation dance that night. When Anne dressed for it she tossed aside the pearl beads she usually wore and took from her trunk the small box that had come to Green Gables on Christmas day. In it was a thread-like gold chain with a tiny pink enamel heart as a pendant. On the accompanying card was written, "With all good wishes from your old chum, Gilbert." Anne, laughing over the memory the enamel heart conjured up the fatal day when Gilbert had called her "Carrots" and vainly tried to make his peace with a pink candy heart, had written him a nice little note of thanks. But she had never worn the trinket. Tonight she fastened it about her white throat with a dreamy smile._

She and Phil walked to Redmond together, chatting on inconsequential things. Anne, even in the moment could barely keep track of what they said, and later would never have a strong recollection of the walk to the dance, so full was her head of thoughts and memories of the years at Redmond. She knew she should be gathering memories, but somehow all she could feel was the emptiness of leaving the place she had loved, and cried, and laughed for the past four years behind her forever.

Once they arrived at the dance, Anne set her wistful thoughts behind her and embraced the dance for the future memories. When Gilbert came by to ask her for a dance, she immediately agreed. This was a night they had dreamed of together for years, and she could not let the opportunity to see him slip by, regardless of the different paths their lives had taken since that fateful day two years ago.

"How are you, Anne" asked Gilbert quietly as they moved toward the dance floor, his eyes briefly sparkling as they caught sight of the charm around her delicate neck.

"I feel like this is one of those days when you desperately want to take in every moment, but simply cannot take not of anything, knowing everything is flying by in a flash!" said Anne, her eyes bright with the excitement from the evening. "Oh Gilbert, can you believe that we made it here? It seems just yesterday that we imagined graduating as B.A.s!"

He chuckled quietly as he responded. "I suppose it does seem a bit like a dream, one long in the making. Though one we always knew we could do." For him, the day seemed far from the dream he once had held so closely to his heart.

Anne smiled, and conversation remained light-hearted and easy through the dance, though neither ever remembered exactly what was said. For Anne, what she remembered was the feeling of happiness of seeing her old chum and kindred spirit again, someone without whom the day would have seemed strangely incomplete. For Gilbert, there was a bitter happiness – they joy of seeing Anne with his flowers and necklace, and the tinge of sorrow of knowing that, no matter the little moments he could treasure, there would always be an empty gulf between them, impossible to breach.

"Anne," Gilbert called out as they parted after the dance. "Let's not be strangers any more, please?"

Anne nodded, not really knowing how to respond to such a request.

It was not until after the dance, as Phil shared the latest news and gossip that anything cast a pall over Anne's night. Among the chatter about all their acquaintances and their plans for after graduation, Phil stopped suddenly and turned to Anne. "Say, Anne, did Gilbert mention anything about Christine Stuart in your dance? I heard that their engagement was to be announced as soon as Convocation was over, but I did not hear anything and barely saw her with him today."

"No," said Anne. "He did not mention anything.

"I think it's true," said Phil lightly.

In the darkness, Anne felt her face burning. Gilbert, engaged? And to not mention anything? She slipped her hand inside her collar and caught at the gold chain of the necklace. Eyes smarting, she prepared to twist and break its chain. Somehow, she could not force herself to do it. This one day was hers, hers to remember and cherish before they went their separate ways. Sighing, she moved her hand to the clasp, carefully opening it before slipping it into her pocket. Though it was Gilbert's right to marry anyone he chose, it could not help but feel wrong to her. Gilbert and Christine? She could not picture them together, no matter how many times she had seen them around Redmond. But then things never did work exactly how one had pictured them.

She realized then that Phil was still talking.

"And of course, you will be engaged soon as well, Anne, won't you?"

Anne nodded, "I suppose so. Though you know I do not like to think of such things before they are certain."

With that, Phil continued, "Ah yes, your independence. I suppose you are still considering your options for if Roy does not ask. But of course he will…"

Despite the background of chattering, Anne heard no more. How it that, once again, everyone was assuming her future was decided, before she herself was certain? She shook her head at herself. Of course she was certain. She had been since she first met Roy, who she knew fulfilled every youthful dream she had. Didn't he? And wasn't she?


End file.
